User blog:Sarulu/I'm kind of scared of this person now..
So.. i was just on facebook, doing the usual stuff (even though it's been years since i've visited it)i joined the roblox group. i entered the art contest, and waited for the votings for the poll to start. just checkin' the post and commentin' some stuff... aaand until i found a post that got a person banned for 3 days for saying "t series is gay". i just commented something about being too rude to t-series. i know t-series is a company and pewdiepie is alone with his channel, it doesn't seem to be fair but we know that india has the 2nd ranked country to be mostly populated and we know that t-series is kind of popular on india. and then this guy came in and started to curse about t-series being unfair or something..? I wasn't trying to start an arguement or anything but this dude just kept cursing ._. I thought they can't curse on the group or be rude to others ._. what is life? I still feel insulted for somebody saying "that person is gay" or "my sister is gay" for no reason. t-series is just doing their job as a company, pewdiepie is doing his best to earn more subbies to finally get a rest from tseries overthroning him. T-series wouldn't care if they get called "gay" or calling someone as a homosexual. but atleast think of some people who feels insulted for saying that person is gay. this is kind of making me furious cause my body is freezing from the cold and i have a cramping body from over passing my limits at my badminton training and falling through the ground and getting bruises. and i can't go to school tommorow.. which is bad.. cause i have double art class tomorrow and i really want to go but freaking body is too weak. you might be wondering if my body is in pain, why am i writing this blog? it's cause i can't only stand properly or stretch my arms only. i can still type but not run or do any activitys. back to the topic... this dude... is just... scary... cause i have to becareful with a lot of serious and joke comments, or else i'll be called as a "retarded" person. i ended up shutting my mouth to this dude cause i don't want to start a bigger fight than before. all i wanted to say or what i was trying to say before this dude came in is that''' "Don't call other people/things names, some of them has feelings too, it's kind of disgraceful to just call other people names that they don't even want. It's fine to call t-series gay but some jokes can get serious"''' AND THE REST OF THE FUDGING COMMENTS ARE SAYING THAT ROBLOX ARE WORKING FOR T-Series, THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE- oof.. i'll just end this.. this is toooooooo long to read. ._. boiii Category:Blog posts